Memories
by ErisMalfoy1990
Summary: Harry had always known that something was just not quite right, something was missing, but did he want to risk his life just so he could have a home? dark!Harry slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Updates will be sporadic, so please be patient. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>"Please don't do this, you don't need to." The hysterical cries of the woman went unheard by the man, he didn't need to listen to her pleas they wouldn't change his mind.<p>

Instead he was watching the child in her arms as she continued to beg him. The boy wasn't what he expected. He didn't expect much; maybe a chubby, freckled boy. Not the black haired, green eyed boy with skin whiter than snow. The child was much smaller too; unless he didn't know better he would have thought the boy was only a few months old not over a year. But why he was watching was because the child wasn't even crying, no he was just staring right back at him; and the understanding in his eyes was something to make anyone pause. No one that young should know what was to happen after the man said the infamous words.

Still the man didn't hesitate after the woman ceased her begging to lift his wand and end her life. It was harder than he thought to actually kill the boy. As the words of the curse were leaving his mouth did the boy finally begin to cry, but Voldemort didn't hear but a second of the whimpers because instead of hitting the boy, his curse had hit him instead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it was short, but it's just a prologue. So what do ya think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No beta, so all mistakes are mine. Updates will be sporadic. Hope you like it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>Harry sat staring blankly at the wall.<p>

He just didn't want to believe it. Every since he had come to know about the wizarding world a lot of terrible things had happened, a lot of horrible things had been revealed, he had still had to watch how he acted just like at the Dursley's, but he had never had to witness something so horrible. No horrible wasn't how Harry would describe watching Sirius fall through the veil, no he would say it was suffocating.

But he couldn't very well tell his friends or anyone at Hogwarts that now could he? That would warrant an explanation of such a strange response; Harry thought suffocating was an apt enough description. How else could someone explain such a consuming feeling of dread, knowing that all your choices are gone, that everything will always be the same? Especially when he knew, he knew that Sirius wasn't truly where he was supposed to be, but neither was the Dursley's and that's where he always found himself every summer.

Every choice Harry had ended at a dead end. The Dursley's weren't that horrible; they let him do as he pleased, but they didn't even act like he existed. Then there was Hogwarts. It was what his friends thought he saw as his home, they weren't correct but they weren't wrong. He didn't see anywhere as home, but he considered Hogwarts the most productive place for him to be at the moment; a similar way he viewed the Dursleys. Then there was Sirius, he had what Harry had been looking for, an opportunity.

When he had gone on that first trip to Diagon Alley with Hagrid he had some interesting conversations with the Goblins. Hagrid hadn't thought it necessary to spend the entire time with Harry after he had given him Hagrid, and Harry had thought it quite odd how uninformative the goblins actually were about his parents. So he had returned and that had been the most helpful and devastating hours of his young life; it had been such a comfort then to know he wasn't crazy, or that he really wasn't related to such dreadful people, but to also find out that every person in your family was dead or more than likely insane by than well, Harry left conflicted.

He didn't even care about finding out that he was the second richest wizard in Britain; he didn't see what good that would do him at the Dursleys and that's where he figured he would have to stay since he had no other options. Until third year he quietly researched more and more about his family, trying to find some distant relation who he could go to, but he found none. When Sirius Black escaped he thought nothing of it, because why would have that affected him, when he didn't even know anything about Black. That changed when Mr. Weasley had explained that he was the one that betrayed the Potters and was his godfather. This gave Harry one more chance, one more chance to finally leave the Dursleys; all of his research had only lead to more questions but none that pertained to a guardian.

Sirius' death had been suffocating for him. He wished he could say he could honestly feel something else, but really Sirius had just been a means to an end. No now he really did have bigger problems.

The goblins had been partially correct when they said everyone was dead or on their way to insane, but now that wasn't the case. Harry had found information about his family, but what he did find made him more confused than he was before he knew anything. Like why wasn't he with them to begin with? Was he kidnapped, or possibly switched at birth? Did they know he was alive still or ever, or who he was? Would they kill him before he could explain? Was it worth it to give up his somewhat comfortable life because he was selfish? Did he truly want anything to do with them? Harry didn't know the answers to any of the questions that were plaguing him but he did know that anywhere was better than the Dursleys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: No beta, so all mistakes are mine. Updates will be sporadic. Hope you like it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>Diagon Alley looked like it did any other time Harry had been there except now if you looked closely you could see family's walking closer together, hands closer to wands, and long time friends watched each other trying to find out if they could be trusted. Harry thought it was almost funny that people were so paranoid. Of course the wizards and witches that were dark didn't tend to be, and Harry also thought that appropriate since only an idiot wouldn't know who was standing beside you no matter if they were wearing a mask.<p>

He wasn't supposed to be at the Alley that morning, or if Dumbledore had his way Harry would think not ever, but Harry didn't particularly care what Dumbledore thought. Especially once he recalled how in his office that year before he was arrested Dumbledore had almost alluded to knowing exactly when Voldemort would send him a vision of Sirius being tortured. Of course Harry had never trusted Dumbledore after the goblins had explained a few things, but after his first year was over Harry felt a new degree of loathing than ever before. Exactly who the Headmaster thought he was deluding by securing a stone that even first years could get to it when he was suppose to keep it from a Dark Lord, Harry didn't know.

In fact Harry hoped Dumbledore was there this morning at the will reading. The goblins of course had sent him a portkey knowing that his mail wasn't actually sent to him. The first thing he did was get a suitable disguise charm, unfortunately he didn't have much money on him so he ended up looking like a balding middle aged man that had a mole at the corner of his mouth. Harry thought he looked like a muggle witch Halloween costume but he wasn't going to complain after he successfully passed Mad-Eye Moody on his way to the bank and he didn't get sent straight back to the Dursley's.

The will reading room wasn't as luxurious as he expected considering the rest of the bank, but it still had gold everywhere. There wasn't anyone in the room yet and Harry arrived early in hope that he would be first, he wanted to see exactly who was going to be there. He didn't even want to admit to himself that his real family might actually be coming.

The door opened and in stepped the entire Weasley family, Harry thought it odd because he didn't think Sirius had any considerable feelings towards the family, but he didn't really know Sirius that well so who was he to say. They looked at him oddly but didn't say anything, instead seating themselves on the other side of the room farthest as possible from him. He suppressed a snort; he wasn't that ugly, really. Their whispering could still be heard faintly but he could only pick up a few words, his name said sometimes, but he couldn't distinguish enough to know what they were talking about.

The door opened again, but this time it was just a single person. Someone that Harry had hoped would come, but scared just as much. He didn't notice that the other occupants had fallen silent, or were watching in horror, all he saw was the last person who could save him. The man kept walking to the front of the rows and sat at the center chair in the center row. If he would have been watching anything but the man Harry would have noticed that the entire Weasley family had once again moved to the back row of the room, some were even standing.

The next time the door opened it was Dumbledore who came through; by that time Harry had stopped staring because he knew he looked creepy. He looked at Harry oddly like he was trying to decipher who he was, he then next looked at the Weasley family giving them a grandfatherly smile, and lastly his eyes landed on the only person in the room. Dumbledore seemed to almost freeze; Harry didn't even think he was breathing. He recovered quickly though and put his usual smile back in place and took a seat by the Weasley family. The groups whisper began once again, only louder. He could hear them questioning Dumbledore on who he was, but mostly they seemed to think they had all gone crazy. It seemed they all thought they were seeing a dead man.

Draco Malfoy and his mother came next, sitting by the man. Next was Remus Lupin, he also sat by the Weasleys. Tonks came with her family, sitting next to Lupin but sending glares towards to middle section. Mad-Eye Moody came with Kingsley Shacklebot, Hestia Jones arrived with Ms. Figg, and it seemed like the rest of the Order of the Phoenix trickled in after them.

Then came the more, what Harry considered interesting, people. The Lestranges arrived soon after the Order finished their entrance. The Malfoys of course made a show of the reunion, even more so when Lucius Malfoy came in not even five minutes later looking every bit the Pureblood Lord. They all of course sat in the middle. The Goyles, Crabbes, Parkinsons, and surprisingly Severus Snape came in soon after.

The entire Order had their wands out, which wasn't very smart considering Gringott's was a neutral territory, but Harry never said they were the smartest bunch around. It didn't help that they all seemed scared out of their wits except Dumbledore and Mad-Eye, but that was expected considering they were crazy.

The last person to walk in the room was what made the entire situation more comical than it already was. Walking through the door like he owned the place was none other than the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort. Of course the Dark Lord wouldn't be who he was unless he sat down right beside me and said loud enough for everyone in the silent room to hear, "I didn't expect to see you here Potter."

Then he had to make it worse by saying only loud enough for me to hear, "Or should I say Rosier." I just looked at him in shock.

How? That was the only thing in his mind. How could he have possibly known? He didn't care that he knew he was there, didn't care that Dumbledore was getting escorted out of the room by Goblin guards for trying to restrain him, or that everyone else was gathered in their own little groups discussing the turn of events. All he cared about was that Voldemort seemed to know his real identity, and seemed amused? He wasn't killing him, or well Harry didn't know what exactly to expect except to be killed the moment he tried to explain himself. That's why he never tried. To think he could have been living with the Malfoy's this whole time.

He didn't get further in the thought before he promptly passed out right into the Dark Lord's lap.

When Harry woke up he was lying down with his head in someone's lap, and someone was running their fingers through his hair. No one had ever done that before, he decided it felt nice. When he became more aware he heard yelling, screaming, and even screeching. He didn't think he was at the Dursley's but that would explain for the screeching; Hedwig must have wanted something.

"Hedwig stop screeching, I'll let you out in a minute. I don't want to wake up yet." He didn't understand why that caused it to become quiet again or why there was laughter but Harry didn't really care. He just snuggled further into the lap and tried to go back to sleep. The fingers were making him tired.

But then he thought about how his head was in a lap. Now Harry was usually very rational but when he became coherent enough to remember his morning, well he screamed like a little girl. He actually screamed like a girl, jumped up, hit Snape in the gut with his knee, elbowed Draco nose, and then walked backwards trying to get to the opposite side of the room. On his way though he tripped and fell on his back. Before he could embarrass himself further, he stopped and fumbled with his clothes trying to straighten them out. Of course this made him realize that he was disguised anymore and he was in Dudley's hand me downs, which made him blush further. Really the day couldn't get worse, but then he remembered Voldemort knowing who he really was, and decided it already had he just had realized it.

Finally deciding to look up, at what he thought the entirely too silent room, he saw what he knew was the key part of the Inner Circle fussing over a bloody Draco Malfoy. That made him feel guilty because he didn't really mean to hit the other boy, but the guilt didn't last long when the same boy turned his most furious glare on him. Of course his nose was already fixed but that didn't stop him from being angry, which Harry understood, but still it was an accident! The glare also was reason enough to explain why he didn't every try to tell the Malfoy's who he really was, they would never have taken him in, he just knew it.

Harry believed it too, that was until he looked to see who was sitting where his head would have been, Narcissa Malfoy. She was looking at him like she knew something, which was crazy. Voldemort was more than enough to know without him saying a thing. He knew she just couldn't know. He kept looking at the group of adults and realized that they were all silent and staring at him but they weren't the only ones in the room so why was it so quiet. Harry knew that the Weasleys would be going crazy right about now. And sure enough when he looked at the other side of the room Harry could clearly see a silencing ward and a bunch of angry Order members excluding Dumbledore and red heads yelling, and waving their wands. He figured trying to get on this side of the room, since the seemed blocked off somehow.

The only other missing members of the room were the ones he really didn't want to see right now. Because he just knew that Voldemort was telling him. He wanted to be the one too, he wanted to be able to ask questions and get answers. Sure enough in a warded part of the room not even twenty feet away was the Dark Lord and Regulus Black, his father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? **


End file.
